


daisy, daisy

by hirai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abortion, Angst, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, F/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, im sorry i've been in a lot of pain and i took it out on Atsumu, more like slight comfort tho bc it hurts a lot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirai/pseuds/hirai
Summary: kita berdua saja yang duduk, aku memesan ilalang panjang dan bunga rumput.atsuhina week d6 : flowers
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 10





	daisy, daisy

**Author's Note:**

> genderbent atsumu/kiyoomi, model atsumu  
> tw: abortion  
  
---  
  
  


ia pergi di hari ketiga, saat karangan bunga mulai layu, karena kiyoomi melarang lebih dari lima pengunjung dalam satu hari. buket bunga aster yang ia genggam hampir terlalu keras dengan tangan kanannya tampak menonjol di depan latar baju hitam yang sengaja ia pakai agar tidak terlalu mencolok diantara kerumunan. 

ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum sungging, agaknya ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ditunjukan saat keiji mengelap peluh di pelipis kiyoomi, menatapnya seolah kiyoomi sendirilah yang telah menempatkan seluruh bintang di galaksi bimasakti.

tangannya terasa kelu saat ia meletakkan karangan bunga anyelir diantara pot-pot dengan bunga yang mulai layu, seolah ia tidak cocok berada disitu. dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat keiji mengecup kening kiyoomi dengan lembut, dengan tangan kiyoomi memeluk erat bayi mungil yang tidak lebih besar dari dua bola voli, dan sempat terlintas di pikirannya apakah ia dan shouyou bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

♡

saat ia kembali, shouyou menyambutnya dengan sekuntum bunga kamelia. “bagaimana kunjungannya?” ujar shouyou, jemari lentiknya mengelus kelopak bunga dengan perlahan. 

“kiyoomi tidak menyuruhku mencuci tangan saat aku masuk.” jawab atsumu menghela nafas, sepatu hak tinggi ia copot dan letakkan di antara sepatu voli usang. 

“begitukah?” tawanya menggelegar dan di detik itu atsumu merasa dirinya jatuh cinta sekali lagi, dari titik awal. “inikah yang patut kita sebut keajaiban dari lahirnya jiwa baru?”

pandangannya turun ke arah kartu nama yang tersemat di antara jas yang tergantung di rak. “ya, mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu.”

♡

berbagai hal datang berpasangan. sepatu hak yang ia beli datang berpasangan, sendok dan garpu yang ia letakkan di samping piringnya datang berpasangan, bahkan ia sendiri — dengan kembarannya — datang ke dunia ini berpasangan. maka, saat ia melihat dua garis biru datang berpasangan, ia pikir agak sedikit aneh jika ia berpikir bahwa ini merupakan hal yang tidak biasa.

sekiranya baru 4 minggu. baru sekecil biji bunga poppy, dengan jantung yang mulai berdetak, lengan yang mulai muncul, hati, pankreas, dan kantong empedu yang mulai membentuk, dan limpa yang mulai nampak.

ia menggigit lidahnya, menghela nafas, dan memencet tombol di telepon genggamnya.

nada dering telepon tersebut berbunyi satu detik terlalu lama, dan ia bisa merasakannya seperti rayap yang menggerogoti ujung jemarinya.

“iya, dengan shimizu kiyoko di rumah sakit karasuno disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“begini…” ia menutup matanya erat seolah itu bisa mencegah kalimat lari dari mulutnya, “dengan miya atsumu disini, saya ingin membuat janji aborsi.”

♡

shouyou pulang membawa tuna dari restoran favoritnya, dan ia tersenyum sembari berpura-pura ia tidak menyadari parfum mawar yang melekat di bajunya saat ia memeluknya.

“air mandinya sudah siap,” ujar atsumu pelan di tengkuk shouyou, berusaha menghirup aroma cedar diantara parfum mawar yang semerbak mengotori indra penciumannya, dan setelah jeda yang terlalu lama, “dan aku hamil.” ujarnya singkat.

shouyou terdiam, dan atsumu bisa merasakan detak jantungnya memelan seolah setiap debaran bisa terdengar jelas oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah apartemen mereka.

kalimat itu terlontar terlalu cepat dari mulutnya, “tapi ini bukan masalah besar, aku bisa menyingkirkannya. sebentar lagi kejuaraan, dan ada olimpiade, aku tahu kamu dan tim-mu akan sangat sibuk, aku juga harus bersiap untuk fashion week beberapa bulan lagi,” dan saat ia sudah mulai, ia rasa ia tidak bisa berhenti sampai shouyou menggenggam erat tangannya.

“apakah ini yang kamu mau?” 

dan tawa itu lepas dari bibirnya.

“iya, shouyou. ini yang aku mau.” ujarnya rendah, dingin, ia hampir terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri, dan seberapa hebat ia bisa menyembunyikan kelu yang hampir keluar dari tenggorokannya.

“ini yang aku mau. memang apa yang kau bayangkan akan terpampang di hadapan kita shouyou? kau meninggalkan karirmu sebagai atlet nasional dan aku meninggalkan karirku sebagai model yang telah aku perjuangkan sedari aku mulai bisa berjalan? aku menunggumu di rumah sembari kau pergi dengan tobio yang kau kunjungi tiap malam dan aku berkata ke anak kita bahwa ayah tengah sibuk menjadi ultraman melawan godzilla yang kapan saja bisa memporak-porandakan jepang setiap kali saat kau pergi? memang apa lagi yang kau mau?”

kemudian memejamkan matanya karena ia tidak kuat menatap sepasang iris berwarna coklat yang menatapnya sendu, “mungkin jika kita orang lain, shouyou.”

“mungkin jika…” menghela nafas saat ia tidak tahu cara memulainya, “mungkin jika kita orang lain, pasangan lain, mungkin jika kau bukan atlet voli nasional, dan mungkin jika aku belum menandatangani kontrak dengan caa, mungkin jika salah satu dari kita bekerja 8 jam perhari dari jam 9 sampai jam 5, dan mungkin jika…” ia berhenti saat kehilangan nafas, dan diam saat tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk melanjutkannya.

“apakah kau tahu…” lirihnya pelan, “kiyoomi dan keiji, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, shouyou.”

menghela nafas membiarkan _aku juga ingin bahagia_ tertahan di kerongkongannya.

ia menutup matanya membayangkan shouyou dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka seolah ingin melontarkan kalimat yang cukup panjang dan cukup berbobot untuk diucapkan, membayangkan ekspresinya saat kalimat-kalimat tersebut tumpah dari dirinya, membayangkan shouyou dengan mata membelalak seolah lawannya baru saja mencetak setting point pada angka 24-25 di tiga menit terakhir, membayangkan shouyou dengan aroma cedar kuat tanpa campuran bunga mawar, membayangkan shouyou mengecup keningnya lembut seolah ia terbuat dari kaca, dengan bayi di pangkuan mereka.

ia membiarkan genggaman shouyou di tangannya yang terlalu lembut, dan terlalu keras pada saat yang bersamaan menghibur imajinasinya.

“aku sudah mengatur janji jam 10.45 hari selasa besok, aku tidak tahu apakah kamu ada janji atau latihan, dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk datang.” ujarnya.

dan setelah satu menit yang terasa terlalu lama, “baiklah, aku akan pergi bersamamu.” jawab shouyou pelan yang mungkin tidak bisa didengarnya bila ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

ia mengangguk pelan.

♡

ketika ia memejamkan matanya ia bisa melihat rumah kecil di sudut tokyo dengan halaman yang luas, dengan dua ekor anjing yang tertidur melingkar di antara kakinya.

dua pasang anak kembar, dengan surai berwarna senja melemparkan bola voli sambil bersenda gurau, dan jika ia membaringkan kepalanya ia bisa bersandar di bahu kekar dan mencium aroma bersih cedar tanpa campuran mawar. 

ia membuka matanya dan menggigit lidahnya kelu, sebelum mengetik “seberapa sakit aborsi di minggu ke-empat” di telepon genggamnya, sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya sebelum ia melihat hasilnya.

♡

ini tidak semenakutkan yang ia kira.

tidak ada monster dengan gigi runcing yang mengintip di balik lemari tinggi berisi obat-obatan dan vitamin kehamilan yang ia tidak tahu namanya, dan tidak ada monster dengan kuku panjang yang bersembunyi dibawah meja pemeriksaan pasien.

hanya dokter berambut pirang sebahu yang tersenyum sembari memberitahunya bahwa ia telah mencapai 5 minggu masa kehamilan, alih-alih dari 4 minggu yang ia kira.

“kira-kira sebesar ini,” dokter itu mengeluarkan sejumput lada di dalam tabung reaksi, dan pertanyaan tentang alasan mengapa dokter tersebut menyimpan lada dalam tabung reaksi dan kenapa ia membawanya tidak berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

setelah itu, ia memberikannya sebutir pil untuk mencegah infeksi di kandung kemih, sebutir pil untuk menghentikan kehamilannya, dan sebutir lagi untuk dibawa pulang.

semuanya ia tenggak sebelum ia bisa merubah pikirannya.

♡

saat ia sampai dirumah dan kakinya tidak lagi kuat menopangnya, ia bersandar ke pintu rumahnya dan turun perlahan ke lantai kayu beralaskan sepatu hak dan sepatu voli yang berserakan. 

shouyou tidak berusaha menopangnya, atau berusaha menahannya, dan ia merasa sangat bersyukur bulir-bulir air mata hampir menetes dari ujung korneanya.

namun mereka tidak berjatuhan dan membasahi pipinya.

keesokannya, sesudah ia meletakkan dua tablet misoprostol di masing-masing pipinya, membiarkannya disitu selama 30 menit sebelum meneguknya, ia merasakan sakit yang sangat pedih yang ia tidak pernah rasakan sebelumnya, dan ia tidak tahu apakah itu datang dari perut, atau hatinya.

3 jam sesudahnya, darah mulai mengalir di selangkangannya, dan dengan nafas tersengal ia meminta shouyou mengambil bantal pemanas yang ia letakkan diatas nakasnya, sebelum memejamkan matanya.

♡

sesaat sesudah shouyou selesai menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk kedua anaknya, ia bisa merasakan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya remuk disaat yang bersamaan.

“bagaimana masakanku hari ini?” tanyanya, membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil sepasang piyama pink dengan motif kelinci.

“enak, seperti biasanya. apakah kamu menambah gula lebih banyak dari biasanya di kopiku hari ini?” tanya shouyou, nada berbisik seolah tidak ingin mengacaukan kerja kerasnya selama tiga jam terakhir.

ia jawab dengan senyuman.

ia terlelap dengan tangan shouyou terkulai di pinggangnya, memegangnya erat seolah ia bisa kabur sebelum shouyou menyebut namanya. 

mungkin inilah yang mereka sebut _rumah_..

♡

ia membuka matanya menghadap sebuket bunga aster, semangkok es krim stroberi, dan sepasang mata almond yang menatapnya seolah ia adalah segalanya yang telah kehilangan segalanya.

tidak ada yang spesial dari kematian. ia tetap terbangun di kasur yang sama, yang selama ini telah ia tiduri hampir seperempat dari hidupnya, tetap menggunakan baju tidur yang sama, dan tetap memakan es krim dengan sendok yang sama, maka dari itu ia tidak mengerti kenapa dalam sekejap ia bisa melupakan cara bernafas, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling susah di dunia, seolah ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

matahari musim panas mengintip di balik sela-sela gorden, diiringi nyanyian cicada yang terlalu keras untuk seleranya. terik matahari yang memancar membuat es krimnya meleleh lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan saat seluruh es di mangkoknya mencair, bulir-bulir hujan turun dari matanya. 

turun lebih deras dibanding hujan bulan juni, turun lebih deras dari hujan pernah turun sebelumnya, karena es krim stroberi itu merupakan es krim favoritnya.   
  
**Author's Note:**

> mmf yh,, aku jg gatau kenapa aku bisa tulis ini🥺✌️
> 
> thank u for reading!!💖
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/anyaluvsyou) ♡ [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/librachuu)


End file.
